


[授翻]After he took from you everything he could steal

by 3daysafterthecurtaincall



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Id Fic, Sex as Weapon, Suitless Vader
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3daysafterthecurtaincall/pseuds/3daysafterthecurtaincall
Summary: 头一次尝试！有很多不足！请多指教:-D原文地址链接https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990954?view_adult=true





	1. Chapter 1

1）   
Mustafar   
“结束了，安纳金，我已经占领了高地。”欧比旺的目光越过翻涌的岩浆，落进那一双金色的眼睛里。   
他们是怎么变成这样的？   
“你低估了我的力量，”安纳金咆哮着回应。 

欧比旺筋疲力尽，但仍控制不住对着她的这位前学徒翻白眼。她极少低估过他，欧比旺很清楚，安纳金的力量强大而可怖，足以去做任何事。或许她应该更早的告诉他自己的认可？   
但现在不是反思自己教育问题的时间。 

在欧比尝试着组织语言的时候，她感受到原力中一阵汹涌的波流击中了她，不，源头并不是安纳金（现在或许应该称呼他为Vader，他新的master给予他的名字？）欧比旺快速计算着飞行器与她之间的距离，失去意识的帕德美还孤独地躺在那里。欧比旺必须在西迪厄斯找到她之前带帕德美离开，那卑鄙西斯已经将安纳金从帕德美身边掠走，而她自己又要把孩子们从帕德美身边带走，她在心里痛骂自己。 

或许我早已被诅咒了，这是我唯一能做的正确的事…… 

“我不会和你打了。”她收了光剑，转过身去。如果安纳金要杀了我，那就动手吧。在他伸出手对帕德美锁喉的时候欧比旺就清楚了他的堕落，她也早就明白自己并不太招人喜欢。不过欧比旺认为安纳金并不会偷袭，他更愿意正大光明地打败她、羞辱她，而不是从背后偷袭。 

安纳金没有动作。他甚至没有跟着她，只是大吼，吼一些她自从来到这里就一直在听的废话，譬如他会证明他是最强大的绝地武士之类的屁话。 

“你已经证明了……”欧比旺小跑回飞行器，她扶起帕德美，示意R2跟上。“你已经证明了我有多失败……”这不是纠结个人感情的时候，但这可能是让欧比旺能够专心的唯一一件事，她不敢去想刚刚发生的一切，尤其是她与安纳金为什么会变成这样。   
她头也不回地把安纳金独自留在了穆斯塔法。欧比旺在精神屏障后蜷成一团，安纳金切断了他们之间的纽带，她不想感受到那种痛苦。 

飞船在帕尔帕廷刚降落的时候跃进了超空间。现在帕德美和孩子们暂时安全了。 

欧比旺努力提醒自己活在当下，先着手解决眼前的问题，把过往的悔恨和对未来的恐惧丢进原力里，不能让那些占据她太多的心神。如果她们侥幸逃过一劫，以后多的是时间去反省和自责。   
在为帕德美守夜时她沮丧地想，她已经让足够多人失望了，就让她最后的成功是能够照顾好安纳金的妻子和孩子们吧。

两年后   
Botajef 

维达返回穿梭机，手头任务毫无进展令他非常不悦。这儿的当地人虽谈不上是最虔诚的帝国居民，但也没有任何有起义军或者任何反抗的迹象，甚至连对叛军的怜悯都没有一丁点儿。他们的注意力集中在一个城镇边缘的农场上，但那儿只有一些干瘦、劳累的女孩。这些女孩对维达的到来感到十分害怕，在审讯中除了恐惧不安地发抖外表现得一无所知，维达无奈得将她们放走，警告她们如果他发现她们说谎他还会回来。   
这种恐吓没有任何意义，他知道女孩们没有说谎，恐吓只是他不满的一种发泄途径。 

一个风暴兵凑过来，“长官，这有个情况。”   
维达强忍心中的不耐烦，好吧，他经常怀念Rex的能力，现在就算了。   
两个风暴兵押着一个穿斗篷的女人走过来。维达感受到原力的波动，自从穆斯塔法那件事过去之后后他再也没有这种熟悉的感觉。   
这个女人是哪里来的？ 

“我们抓住她的时候她在试图偷溜进您的穿梭机，长官。”   
“我觉得这不能称之为‘偷溜’，”欧比旺抬手摘下帽子，她的嗓音很温柔，就像他记忆中的一样，“我被抓到，是因为我有意为之。”   
“是的，那么现在，”维达上前两步，居高临下，“给我一个不立刻杀了你的理由。”   
“至少让我的死有意义。”欧比旺平静地回答。 

她看起来老了一点，表现出来的忧伤比上次分别更甚。维达甚至可以看到她金色的头发里面掺着一丁点银丝从她战时留的的短马尾里窜出来，那些浅色的发丝在她棕褐色的兜帽里闪闪发亮。她的眼神依旧冷静，依旧从那该死的屏障之后观察着他。欧比依旧很美，或许她以后还是这么美，维达必须承认。而他依旧渴求这具肉体，尽管他从没得到过，现在他可能再也不会得到了。 

想到这点维达面部表情皱作一团，艰难地开口：“我会处理的，队长。”   
那队长点点头，带着风暴兵离开了。 

他拽着欧比旺上了穿梭机，但他发现这女人没有一丁点反抗的意思。她很轻，比以往还要轻，她保持着这姣好的身段从战时直到现在，当时就不知道有多少女绝地羡慕她的好身材了。 

维达粗鲁地将她推坐在飞行员的位子上。他双手抱胸，阴森森地俯视着她。   
欧比旺抬起下巴直视他，“你调查的农场——”   
“他们绝对在隐瞒些什么事。”维达直截了当地说。   
“他们只是些逃亡的奴隶，”她说，“这就是全部了。”欧比旺直直盯着他。但这眼神没有任何意义，维达已经见过很多次她这张正直的脸撒谎的样子了。维达沉默着，他感觉到欧比旺降下了部分精神屏障，原力在上，她并没有说谎。她从没想过在原力中说谎，她的神情举止仍旧明亮、熟悉且真实。

一团火憋在维达的嗓子眼，他早就已经和帕尔帕廷谈过这些奴隶对帝国的用处。帕尔帕廷给他的的答案与在他还是个学徒、那些绝地武士对他想要回塔图因解放他的母亲和其他奴隶的时候一样，拒绝，没有任何怜悯，这令他难过。他不得不生吞下这团怒火，在他的能力强大到可以挑战他的新师父之前，他无能为力。 

对于这一批奴隶，只要他们不挑起反抗，就不会出现在维达的追捕范围内。他选择暂时离开他们，虽然也没人敢反对他。有趣的是，欧比旺，欧比旺绝对是想从他那得到点儿什么。娱乐起见，她没必要知道维达已经做了她想要维达做的决定。 

“我的师父期望——”   
欧比旺发出一声嘲讽，“我们都知道你可从没做过你师父期望你做的事。”她挑起一边眉毛，“况且，我得说我比任何人都了解其实你一直都在超出期望。”   
在他还是个学徒的时候，安纳金愿意为了她的这种认可做任何事情。但现在，维达只发出一阵冷哼。   
“你没觉得你在夸大其词吗？”   
欧比旺耸了耸她瘦削的肩：“有点儿吧，但是是真的。”   
“别讲这些屁话了，欧比旺。你到底想要什么？”   
是什么，到底是什么，他想，这些可怜的村民就他妈这么重要？或者又是她的不变的救人本能在作怪，就算那些人不值得，或者说并不想要她的拯救？ 

“这阵子我会跟着你，分散你的注意力，”又来了，那副为人师表、想负起全责的老好人样子，“或者说，你手下的人的注意力。”   
她说这句话的时候维达神情复杂地看了一眼那些暴风兵。确实，现在大部分帝国的风暴兵不像那些克隆人一样守规矩，但他手下的仍是501的精英，他们并不会沉迷于，呃，那种事儿。那不是帝国关心的事。维达曾听说过Tarkin在他们的军队中鼓励这种行为，但是他是绝对禁止强奸这种令人作呕的行为。在他这几年的观察中，强奸只会带来更多的反抗而不是威慑。维达被她这种通过性诱惑玷污501名声的行为所冒犯，但他清楚，这种情绪正是能说会道的欧比旺想要看到的，而维达这次并不想走进这个圈套。   
“你已经在我手里了，欧比旺，你不会对他们产生任何影响。”   
“我在这里，是因为我选择在这里，Darth。”她不屑地说，“而且如果你让你的人把那些女孩儿都放了，我会留下来。”她放松地靠在椅子背上，“而且他们属于赫特人贾杜拉，她们的自由妨碍不了任何人的利益，”欧比旺轻轻笑了，“除了贾杜拉的。” 

维达知道自己应该坚持拒绝返还奴隶，但是一部分的他，那记得曾经被奴役的生活和得到自由的狂喜的一部分，想要尽他所能做到的一切去伤害贾杜拉，毕竟那可是一位奴隶主。他的新师父至今没有批准他的复仇，而这小手段可以暂时满足他一下。更何况欧比旺已经被抓住了，他可以晚点儿杀了她。   
他下令所有人返回飞船，这儿的任务已经完成了。 

维达盯着欧比旺，后者正沾沾自喜地从飞行椅里看着他。“我知道你在计划什么，欧比旺，我早就看透了你的那些小把戏。”   
“没耍花招，Darth，或者我可以叫你维达吗？”   
“我觉得你可没机会叫我了，”他回答，“你马上就会死。”   
“噢，也是，”她说，欧比旺从没让安纳金在对话里说最后一句。   
维达伸了一根手指恐吓她：“别挑战我。”   
“永远不会的，”她的声音越来越小，变得柔软，伤感。“我不会再呆在这儿了……”   
“不，”维达拒绝被打动。欧比旺已经做出了选择，而她甚至没有选择过他。欧比旺必须活着，她的生死只有维达自己可以决定。“现在闭嘴，你是我的俘虏，这些人知道这就够了！”   
她无奈地地低下了头，闭上了嘴，这让维达十分满意。当维达从腰间取下手铐的时候，欧比旺做了个鬼脸伸出手乖乖地戴上了。他们都清楚得很她可以轻易逃脱，所以他也懒得去玩把手背在背后那一套无聊把戏。 

手铐在她纤细的手腕上看起来笨拙又滑稽，维达突然想起很久很久以前，他被海盗铐在欧比旺和杜库之间的时候他们那些荒唐可笑的逃跑计划。调侃的话游走到他唇边，维达硬生生把它吞了回去。欧比旺已经不再是一个朋友了，而且一位西斯勋爵讲笑话，这听起来比笑话更可笑。 

他已经失去了一部分自己，失去欧比旺的痛苦与他失去右臂的痛苦一样令他绝望。这不同于对帕德美的那种罗曼蒂克的渴望。维达知道自己杀了帕德美，并且清楚就算帕德美还活着，他也没有任何资格再去获得她的爱，就算他到死之前一直在渴求着那份感情。而失去欧比旺就像失去他自己的一部分，直到他失去才知道那曾经存在过。   
他心底的声音告诉他那恐怕是他最好的一部分了，但维达扼死了这种想法，取而代之的是他想尽办法回他的旗舰上撬开欧比旺的嘴。他这位曾经的师父狡猾又聪明，但维达确信，他了解她就像了解他自己一样透彻，他不会让欧比旺触及他内心最好的部分。


	2. Chapter 2

2）  
ISD Perilous

飞船靠岸后维达拾起欧比旺的兜帽盖住她的脸，掩起她那头显眼的金发，亲自将她带下了穿梭机。他决不能欧比旺离开他的视线，天知道她在计划什么，他也绝不能让那些暴风兵掉进她温柔怜悯的陷阱中。走廊里可以听到士兵们惊愕的低语，刻意压低的笑声和下流的口哨。维达拽紧了欧比旺，努力让自己忽略这些声音。在穆斯塔法那事之后，他就没带过女人上船，半点兴趣都没。这些士兵下流的八卦事实上正合他意，这样就没有人会怀疑他，维达，把帝国人头最贵的罪犯藏匿在他的私人领地内；也没有人会来问，这个女人为什么没有被关在禁闭室里。  
密封门在他们身后关掉，维达抬手关上监视系统（他的西斯师父不相信任何人，那是他自己的问题，不过或许维达在这方面有点特权。毕竟，背叛是被烙印在西斯生命里的东西。西斯表现的比绝地更加诚实，不管是在对于未来可能的背叛上，还是别的。）他把欧比旺推到客厅里，她的帽子又掉下来了，那些发丝在光的照耀下熠熠生辉。欧比旺环视四周，用眼睛捕捉房间的每一个细节。没用的，维达想，所有的东西都上了锁，没有什么能帮她逃跑。  
“现在你终于学会做自己了，哈？”欧比旺嘲笑地问。  
“现在可不是说教时间，欧比旺。”他回答，用原力松开了她脖子上的扣子。女绝地的斗篷从肩膀上滑落，在地上摊成一团。她穿的并不像一个绝地，但那奶油色的上衣和棕色裤子总会令维达想起她曾经穿的那些肥大到看不出任何女性曲线的短袍和绑腿。  
“我觉得我更像在自言自语。”欧比旺又露出了她那熟悉的、自嘲的笑容。她看起来很放松，但维达有十足的把握——看她微耸的肩膀，僵硬的下巴，她的紧张程度可不亚于从前。很好，她的确应该这样。  
维达无视了她的话，开始拉扯她腰间的皮带。  
“我可手无寸铁，”欧比旺发出一声抗议。  
维达嗤笑，一阵杂音过后他把那条破旧的腰带取了下来。“我们都知道你在撒谎。”  
然后他开始解她的领子，他在心里默念，希望自己血肉的那只手能忍住不要颤抖。密织的老旧亚麻布温柔地拂过维达的指尖，他甚至感受到这之下欧比旺皮肤散发出来的温暖。  
曾经有很多个夜晚他有过如此旖旎的梦，难以置信地在这一刻变成现实。欧比旺身上沐浴露的香味浸润了他的每一个嗅细胞，他无数次提醒自己这与那些梦境没有任何相似之处，就算他已经将她的系带衬衫解开剥下。那堆织物顺着她的线条滑落堆聚在手肘，褶皱延续到她戴着手铐的双手。  
欧比旺根本没穿内衣。  
维达艰难地吞咽，但他飞快地扫视了一下——她的身体没有增添新的伤疤——于是他又迎上她的目光。  
“我得说，这可和我以前想象的不一样。”欧比懊悔地咕哝着。噢，他摸到了她的裤门襟。  
“你想过这个？”他反问，沉默之中他发现自己并没有像他想要的那样威慑到她。他就不该掺合进来，不应该再让她用她那仿佛灌了蜜了的、微微沙哑的声音对他说话。曾经有那么多敌人被她的智慧和伶牙俐齿所打败，同时那也是他仍旧不及她的领域。  
“如果指的是这个，”她抬起带着手铐的双手，“没有。”  
“但如果指你脱了我的衣服？那么答案是，是的。”她的眼神偷偷溜开，红晕在她脸上散布开来，“很多次。”  
“骗子。”维达粗暴地拽下她的裤子，那坨布在她的小腿上和靴子缠作一团，险些绊倒她。他努力无视温暖肌肤给他手指带来的柔软触感；她的乳头在冰冷的空气中挺立起来的样子；她惊人的纤细身体、柔软小腹；还有欧比旺大腿根部三角形的阴影，那又是她身体他从未见过的一部分。维达几乎用尽了所有的意志力去忽略掉这一切，即使他现在可以闻到她的味道，甜美又带着泥土的清香，弥散在了无生气的船舱循环空气中。  
“我可没有。”女绝地抬了抬头，又降下了一些屏障，这足以让西斯在原力中读到她的坦诚。“但这种事在你正式成为一名武士之前总归不太合适，嗯……不过在那之后，又有了一个别的更需要你的人在某个地方等着你了。”  
维达反射性地抽回了手，试图平息心中因提及这个双方都心知肚明的“某个人”激起的怒火。他消化着刚刚那句话里庞大的信息量，欧比旺没撒谎，不是说他感受到了，而是确实他的记忆里也没有足够的证据证明那是句假话。  
他还记得圣殿里曾经流传那些关于欧比旺感情方面的风言风语，她的一颦一笑，她与接触到的人、那些政客甚至是绝地们的错综复杂的关系。这曾经困扰过他。但萨廷是个例外，那是欧比旺从未与他分享过的悲伤经历，或许她真的与别人不一样。他曾在欧比旺的假葬礼（为了做卧底而不得不假死）上见过这位女公爵，她一直在不停地啜泣，那时安纳金就意识到她们真的很亲密。  
安纳金曾经嫉妒过这些传言中的“情郎”，但他自己却成为了最后的赢家。他是他们中唯一一个拥有欧比旺常伴左右的人，而事实上这些“情郎”并没有跟她睡过——甚至以后也不会。但他恋爱了，与帕德美。甚至在他再次见到帕德美之前，年轻的学徒就已抛弃了那些梦寐以求的、得到欧比旺的幻想。  
这些回忆让维达加深了对欧比旺的怀疑。“你到底在搞什么鬼，欧比旺？”  
“我没有，”好的，又一句谎话。  
他仍旧不明白为什么欧比旺总在否认，在他要继续追问的时候，欧比旺开了口，“好吧，如果你可以给我的话，你可以将它视作我的临终心愿。”  
她的脸红了，绯红色顺着她的脸颊蔓延到她的胸口。维达用戴着手套的手指，沿着锁骨、雀斑，描绘她粉色的皮肤，他感到欧比旺在这种触碰下轻轻颤抖，但并不是出于恐惧。这感知突然间点燃了他的性欲，为什么他不能操她？他甚至可以随时杀了她。  
“说出来，”他声音有些沙哑，“让我们之间再也没有误会。”  
女绝地艰难地吞咽，维达甚至看到她伸出粉色的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我想要你。”欧比旺平静地说，她大胆地看向了西斯。  
这句话又让他感到自己的阴茎涨了几分，维达咧开嘴角露出一个夸张的笑。他把她推到桌子边缘，欧比旺的行动被腿间缠绕的裤子所限制，狡猾的西斯利用了这一点将她翻了过来。他带着手套的机械手稍稍在她肩胛部用了点力，让她弯下腰去。  
“嘿！你——”欧比旺的抱怨刚刚出声就被男人游走在他股间和大腿内侧的手打断。当维达把手指插进她湿润、紧张的阴道时，她像溺水的人一样张口喘息，湿滑的内壁有力地吸吮着他的手指。维达甚至可以感到原力中她沉重的欲望带来的疼痛，此刻她对情热的回应浸入他的皮肤，在那底下生根发芽。  
他用一只穿着靴子的脚将她的裤子剥到脚踝的位置，方便他自己挤进她的腿间，还用膝盖顶了顶让她将腿分的更开。维达用原力作弊飞快地褪下裤子，把他又大又硬的阴茎握在手里。  
维达抽出手指的时候欧比旺发出一声渴望的低吟，这太过了，他震惊于欧比旺如此赤裸的肉欲。阴茎操进来的时候她又开始剧烈的喘息，嗓子里挤出一两声细微的淫叫。他闭上眼睛，努力不让自己被她紧致的阴道吸得失去控制。欧比旺下体的那张淫荡的嘴热情地吮着他埋在她体内的肉棍，维达已经两年没跟谁处理过有关性的问题，除了他那可怜的左手，他也不想像klatooine人一样没用，让这场性事还没开始就结束。（他也不想提起跟帕德美第一次上床的情形，那结束的快而尴尬。）  
西斯用力撞着她，操进去的力度大到要不是桌子被螺栓紧紧嵌在地上就会在地板上打滑。欧比旺的手伸在身前，紧紧抓住桌沿。她浸淫在情欲中潮红的脸颊紧紧贴着透明钢制的桌面，破碎的喘息在桌面凝固成团团雾气。欧比旺绝不可能舒服，但维达并不在乎，而且看起来，她自己都不在意。  
他在这场性爱中加入了惩罚的意味，毫不控制自己的机械手揉捏她屁股的力道，她的臀瓣可能要带着自己手指给予的淤青好一阵子；这想法甚至让他加大了捏的力度。维达粗鲁地用另一只手揉了揉她的阴蒂，想要在她高潮的时候仍插在她体内。他重新连接了他从未完全切断的纽带，它在他们之间闪耀着，闪烁着共同的欢愉和紧张，和渐强的欲望。  
“欧比旺……”他发出满足的声音，又像是在请求。  
“噢……”  
欧比旺轻喘着呻吟，她就要到了，维达感受到她阴道吸吮颤抖的频率变得慌乱。  
他射了进去，随着欧比旺一起陷入陷入了欢愉的深渊，像往常追随着欧比旺的脚步一样，他们一起到了高潮。维达闭上眼睛感到快感顺着神经蔓延到他的脊髓，在他的中枢燃起火焰。  
维达退出来的时候欧比旺仍旧迷失在d高潮的颤抖中气喘吁吁，他沉默地捡起欧比旺的衬衫擦了擦自己，把她一个人留在了那儿。  
过了一会维达才意识到欧比旺从没有叫过他的名字。那么下一次——肯定会有下一次（或许还有更多次）在他最后杀死她之前——他会让她叫出来的。


	3. Chapter 3

3）  
维达可以随时随地感知到欧比旺的存在，他几乎忘记了这是什么感觉，与某人相伴如同塔图因的双日，而每当他想集中注意力做点重要的事时，欧比旺赤身裸体趴伏在桌上张着腿的样子就会重新浮现在眼前。  
我早就不是绝地了，没必要忍耐欲望，只要我想我随时可以干她，没人会把我怎么样，他想。  
维达开会不耐烦简直到了恶名昭著的程度，现在这“美名”又增加了一笔新的证据——他打断会议的时候大家都习以为常了。  
“情报发到我数据板上。我现在要回去，而且，不要打扰我。”  
“好的，维达尊主。”  
他并不着急，但确是在抱着强烈的目的性大踏步地往回走——他迫切的想知道回房间后会发生什么。  
欧比旺已经不在前厅了。桌子上的污渍仍暧昧地着几个小时前他们在这儿干了什么。想到接下来可能再来一轮，他感到裤裆里的阴茎颤了颤，或许这次他会先操她那张能说会道的嘴？这可真是堵住她嘴的好方法。  
女绝地蜷缩着睡在他的床上，一丝不挂，这是维达始料未及的。她的头发潮湿，他留下的手铐被随意扔在床头橱上，下面垫着她那虽然叠得很整齐、但仍变得垃圾一样的衣服。  
欧比旺没有离开。  
维达被这简单的事实取悦了，但这是因为她真的就那么累；还是他们之间仍有着什么残存的亲密感，让她放下了戒备，忘记了他们已成为敌人的事实？他把这问题扔到一边，脱下了靴子和外袍。  
他拎起欧比旺的靴子，从垃圾道里甩了下去，接下来是她的裤子、外袍和衬衫。想不穿着衣服逃跑可不容易，而且他喜欢欧比旺在这儿，赤裸而脆弱，在他想要她的时候唾手可得。  
这种黑暗的满足感渗透在原力中，欧比旺醒了。她睫毛颤动着，露出困惑的表情，直到看清楚维达的样貌才想起来自己的处境。她爬起来伸了个懒腰，床单从她的胴体上滑落，乳房随着她向后仰的动作色情地挺起，她张了张嘴，用粉色的舌尖润湿她的嘴唇。出现在维达面前的这个人，已不再是他的前师父——那位智慧的绝地大师欧比旺肯诺比，而是他在青少年时期就朝思暮想的那个女人。就算她现在的样子完全是装出来的，那也正合维达的意，他不会去讲些什么。  
作为回应，维达跨上了床，膝盖陷入床垫，把欧比旺困在腿间，俯下身吻了她。这个吻没有任何温柔的成分，也不包含任何柔软的感情，不像那些在他和帕德美偷欢时候的吻一样。欧比旺潮湿的头发被维达缠在手上拉扯，她在他口中发出吃痛的呻吟，抬起头望着他。  
原力随着她的欲望歌唱，这起码不是在撒谎。  
他用左手捧住她的一只乳房揉搓，乳头在他手中挺立，搔着他的手心。欧比旺的呼吸变得急促，他揉的更加起劲。接吻中他咬了她的下唇，唇舌的湿热触感顺着她的下巴进行，折转到她的锁骨，又往下延伸直到维达开始吸吮她的乳头。欧比旺后仰着呻吟出声——那该死的用上了牙。  
欧比旺的一只手陷进维达的头发里，他因这个动作而陷入短暂的平静，以往她揉他头发、给他扎学徒辫的回忆涌入他的脑海。可能是感觉到了他的情绪，她挪开了手。  
维达又抬头看着她，欧比旺暗着眼睛，蓝眼珠里闪烁着情热和欲求。  
“摸我。”他命令，而她也的确这么做了。她灵活地解了他的短衫和皮带，维达匆匆的剥下上衣，甩在地上。原力中欢愉与痛苦艰难地搅成一团，有那么一刹那，他们仿佛不再是达斯维达和他的囚徒，他们又重新回到了安纳金和欧比旺。  
但那种感觉并没有——当然也不可能——持续很久。维达不会允许的。他把她拉入一个毁灭性的吻中，欧比旺把手臂缠上他的脖子，她裸露的胸部紧紧贴着他的胸膛，这种肌肤相亲的感觉在维达的脑子里炸成烟花。她抽出一只手伸到他下体去解开碍事的裤子，手指环上了他的阴茎。欧比旺开始她的动作时维达呛了一下，操，他差点就因为这简单的碰触射了出来。维达把她的腿捞起来绕上自己的臀部，挺进去开始抽送。欧比旺摆着腰迎合他的动作，这合作简直完美，他们本就不该被分开，重新组合使得他们又完整了，两个半圆又形成了一个完美的圆。  
欧比旺的手指掠过他的全身，划过他的胸口和乳头，在头发中穿行，指甲在他的背部留下抓痕，她甚至按着他的臀部让他动的快一点。可惜，在这儿它可不是什么“master”，也不再是了。维达放慢了动作，用额头抵着她的肩膀，试图保持一点儿控制力。欧比旺将他搂得更紧了，但维达并不为之所动。他操的很慢，直到欧比旺发出欲求不满的哭声：  
“求你，安纳金……”  
维达毫无防备地射了。她唇上飘出的那三个字如一道惊雷劈上他的大脑——那是他曾经的名字。他在她的高潮来临之前拔了出来，带着手套的那只手环上了欧比旺纤细的脖子。  
“那可不是我的名字。”  
“噢不……”欧比旺在他的手下扭动着挣扎，她好像终于明白了什么叫耻辱。“我刚才没搞清楚…”她就算是在哽咽也不忘发出嘲笑的声音，而不是道歉。“这种事不会再发生了。”  
 

现在，杀了她是如此轻而易举，但却不那么令人满足。维达松开手，抚摸着她脖子上花朵般绽放的红痕，努力克制住自己用吻去加深它们的冲动。  
“那我看你表现。”  
她的胸部随着她点头剧烈起伏，挂着泪水的睫毛在她苍白的脸上闪闪发光。  
维达靠到一边，看着她大腿根自己留下的那一片狼藉。他的阴茎也垂在腿间，看样要等他再硬起来还得再过一会了。  
“那么，”他说，欧比旺投来一个困惑的眼神，他挥挥手示意，“自己解决一下？”  
她震惊地眨着眼，陷入沉默，维达的目光中充满了挑衅。欧比旺又脸红了，她用一只手揉动自己的一只乳房，另一只手胡乱拨弄着阴蒂。花了一会儿功夫她才找到自己的节奏，但不久她便开始轻喘，微微阖着眼睛咬着下唇，身体在高潮中颤抖着。  
维达贪婪地看着，欧比旺身体的一切秘密如此赤裸地呈现在他眼前，和原力中；在她高潮的时候那种纯粹的快乐几乎将他冲垮。  
她将手指放入嘴里开始舔的时候，维达倾身向前加入。他们再一次粘在一起，像是宿命中注定般不可分离。  
现在，维达又硬到发痛。他又把欧比旺掀起来从后面进入了她。他看到阴茎在她湿润的阴唇中滑入滑出、她臀部和脊柱在动作中蜿蜒的美丽曲线，维达着了迷。他抓住她的头发，欧比旺因为这拉扯发出低声的呻吟，她的阴道剧烈收缩，吃的更紧了。她的哭喊被囚禁在枕头中，但她的欢愉在原力中响亮而清晰。欧比旺高潮的时候维达紧跟着射了，他头晕目眩，筋疲力尽，仿佛被榨干了。  
他们并排躺着，古怪的寂静中只剩下彼此的呼吸声。  
终于，维达站起来披上衣服。在他去清理之前他说：“这确实令我满意，但是别太舒服了，欧比旺。玩腻了之后我会立刻杀了你。”  
他在她作出回应之前就关上了门，“看欧比旺吃瘪”带来的快乐简直可以跟刚刚那一场性爱不相上下。  
但当他擦拭身体的时候他不禁思索，他对欧比旺的渴望——被压抑和忽视了这么久的欲望之火，是否会真正地熄灭。

 

*  
维达带着欧比旺登舰时，他也不知道之后会怎么样。以前的命令是调查Botajef关于反抗军的留言，然后回到帝国的中心；但命令已经被修改了，他被派到西部地区平定一起暴乱。接下来的行程之前他们会在超空间里呆几天，那几天将会无事可做，毕竟长久以来作战计划总是一样的——运用毁灭性的力量击垮敌人。他不必担心平民伤亡、参议院或新闻界会如何议论这些事。帝国成立两年后，他还没有真正失败过。他永远是站到最后的人。  
既然不再需要密谋和计划，维达的工作只剩下了早晚指挥人员的的简报。他做完工作后甚至花费一点时间进行冥想，试图搞清楚欧比旺真实的目的。但原力给他的回答模糊得让他十分恼火。  
维达得赶进度了，他一直落在他的文书工作后头。虽然说现在没有人会因为他的动作不够快而给皇帝打小报告。  
但是枯燥的文书报告的吸引力怎么能跟他囚禁在房间里的、一丝不挂又性致盎然的欧比旺相比？不管他本来意图如何，最后总会在那里结束。  
欧比旺盘着腿坐在床上，沉入冥想。她穿了件维达的外衣，那仅仅是挂在她在身上，一边领子从肩膀上滑下来，暴露着她胸口苍白的皮肤，那些雀斑看起来变淡了；之前不管她躲在哪儿，她总能见到太阳。时光在她的眼角和唇边留下细微的波澜，她已进入中年，她之前过的日子已经讨了它的债。她依旧美丽，即使那种美像火焰一样耀眼又危险。维达总有一天会亲手熄灭那簇火焰——就像她总说的，她会死在他手里。但维达确信，他们俩都不知道这“一天”何时会到来——但眼下，他坐在他的桌子旁，摆脱了跟欧比旺在这儿做爱的记忆，开始回顾后勤报告。  
他也不知道过了多久，但是欧比旺终于挪动的时候那些该死的数字已经开始在他眼前变得模糊了。维达转了转椅子靠着椅背，看着欧比旺从一团糟的床上下来，一步一步走向他。她的步态中没有诱惑，她也没有摇摆她的屁股，她身上的衣服也大到足以盖住膝盖；这不是带着引诱性质的表演，但是她行动的目的熟悉且具有吸引力——维达对他的性欲，永远在平静的表面下沸腾，爆发。  
欧比旺眯着眼睛，露出狡黠的笑容站在他面前，干脆利落地把维达那件对她来说过于大了的长衫从头顶脱了下来，她任由它掉在脚边。伴着头顶上耀眼的光，那头金发闪闪发亮，她低下头——  
维达的呼吸卡在咽喉，她甚至还没开始碰他。欧比旺用了点原力把戏扒了他的裤子。  
“轻浮。”他的声音变得嘶哑，欧比旺发出狐狸一样细细的笑声，然后那颗金黄色的脑袋开始动作——她分开嘴唇，把龟头含进了嘴里。  
他还是青少年的时候就梦到过这种情节，但那可不是预知梦。不过结合目前的状况，他得重新思考这个问题。他粗喘着笑了，随后欧比旺的手握在他根部的动作又带出了他更加急促的喘气声。她吞的很深，口腔又湿又热，温柔地包裹着他的阴茎。  
维达闭上眼睛，靥足感如洪水般席卷了他的感官。有那么一会儿他温柔地握着她的脸颊，随着热度顺着脊柱攀升，他转而拉扯她的头发——欧比旺发出不满的呼噜声。他睁开眼睛，他们四目相对了。欧比旺看着他的时候他们之间的联结和神经中蔓延的快感像焰火一般噼啪作响，但过了一会她就垂下了目光，不再看他。  
她的舌头天赋极佳——好像它就为这而存在的一样；她不遗余力的探索着这具身体，学习如何去取悦他。他感到一阵疼痛的紧张感；但他不会压抑欲望，不会停止他在她湿热的嘴里抽插的动作。欧比旺依旧优雅地接受着这一切，发出满足的哼哼声——他们得到了相等的愉悦，直到他低吼着射出来。呼吸在维达的肺里乒乓作响，他看着欧比旺在他退出来前吞咽下尽可能多的精液，但仍有一些溅在她的胸部和喉咙。她舔着嘴，笑的得意洋洋，维达简直想让那个讨厌的笑容彻底消失。  
当他的呼吸平静下来，他把欧比旺捞到大腿上亲吻了他，从她的舌尖上尝到了自己的味道。维达把她身上的精液涂抹开，像是再次标记了她——她是他的了，欧比旺没有表示任何异议，甚至允许了他的手指在她的脖颈上胡作非为。维达的另一只手探到她的下体。  
她湿的很彻底。  
“你享受这个，”他吃惊地说。  
“嗯。”她脸上的傻笑消失了。欧比旺扇动睫毛，在他怀里闭上了眼睛。她微微颤抖，胸部诱人地起伏着。  
“你之前说你想过……那么这就是你曾经想要的吗？”他用拇指粗暴地摩擦她的阴核，手指在她饥渴的阴道里滑入滑出。欧比旺摇着屁股回应他的动作，他被允许了。  
“呃啊……是的，”她开口了。“还有你的嘴……”她把指尖探进西斯的嘴里，维达舔吸着它们，感到湿热的甬道更卖力地吮着他的手指，他听到她呻吟出声。  
他甚至都没有思考——用原力把桌子上的东西都扫到一边，把欧比旺放倒在桌沿。他在她面前跪了下来，把她的大腿分到自己两边的肩膀上以便把脸拱进她阴部蜷曲的暗金色毛发里。欧比旺大声喘息，甚至用一只手拽着他的头发、倾斜身体把自己送到他嘴边。她几乎没有了羞耻心。  
“噢……”在他用舌头舔进她的时候她呻吟着，苦涩与咸湿感刺激着维达的舌尖。“噢天……求你……”  
维达允许自己露出一个得意的笑，他换三根手指插入她，开始吸她的阴蒂。  
她被刺激得拱起身体，她的大腿用力的夹在他的耳侧，让他听不清她狂喜的淫乱叫喊和求着要更多。  
“这太棒了，”她含糊着说，“你太棒了……我是如此的需要你。”  
他从没听过她这样黏黏糊糊地说话，他喜欢她这样，这让他感觉她不再是那个无法触及的、无法得到的梦中人；现在他可以用他能想到的任何方式要了她，满足那些青少年时期令他不知所措而羞耻的偷偷摸摸的渴望。  
高潮到来的时候她浑身颤抖，嗓子里发出粗哑的叹息，阴道淫荡地痉挛着咬住他的手指。结束时她身体向前靠，仿佛知道他一定会接住自己；而他也确实保护性的搂住了她。那一瞬间，他再次忽略了她是他的敌人这个事实。  
她是可以被转化的，他在把她抱回床上的时候这样想。欧比旺孤独而绝望，她需要他，这足以将她永远留在自己身边；反之，如果不能的话，他也可以照以往的计划一样杀了她。


End file.
